Love Specialist
by Mireine Neiko
Summary: Miku seorang single yang ingin mencari pacar karena iri dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah mempunyai pacar dan pertemuan kepada pemuda dengan cara yang tidak elit membuatnya tertarik /bad sum/author baru/my first fic/


Hai! Saya authr baru disini. Perkenalkan penname saya miraine neiko, readears-san bias memanggil saya neiko atau ine atau yang berhubungan dengan nama saya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, saya akan meluncurkan fic pertama saya. Semoga bisa berkenan di hati readears-_san_!

* * *

><p><strong>Tittle : love specialist<strong>

**Main chara : Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin & Len**

**Pairing : kurasa LenRin dulu…**

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID is not mine**

**warning : typo, aneh, jayus, OOT, OOC dan sebangsa mereka**

Enjoy~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Taman belakang sekolah VHS. 17.56<strong>

" kamu lucu memakai pita putih itu"

" oh! Ayolah Len! Kau selalu mengatakan itu! "

" aku serius kau lucu dan manis mirip kelinci!"

" jangan menggombal ah! "

"hahaha maaf "

Terlihat sepasang onggok kuning(?) sedang berpacaran. Kalian tahu siapa mereka? tidak tahu? Lihat pairing! #plak. yap! Mereka adalah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len sepasang ke kekasih yang kuning(?) dan sangattttt romantis mhuehehehe

" hikks"

Eh?! Siapa gerangan yang menangis ? oh… tenang itu bukan mahluk halus yang akan mengganggu dua sejoli itu, itu hanyalah seorang tealjones #dilemparnegi. Tidak. Itu hanya seorang Diva c-cantik bernama Hatsune Miku yang sedan meratapi nasibnya sebagai joker memasuki tahap jones sambil menangis tersendu-sendu di balik pohon.

" hiks… jahat… Rin… enak banget pacarannya… hikss.. " tangis Miku sambil memukul pohon tempat dia bersembunyi. oh ayolah Miku, jangan salahkan Rin yang sedang berpacaran. salahkan dirimu yang memang tidak laku #ditodong pistol

* * *

><p><strong>KRINGG! <strong>

bunyi bel yang 'ohsotidakelitnya' pun terdengar sampai penjuru VHS (Vocaloid high school) membuat para murid kalangkabut memasuki kelasnya agar tidak dimarahi _sensei-_nya.

" ah.. aku harus pergi" ucap miku sambil meninggalkan pohon tempat persembunyiannya sendiri. oh~ sungguh merana nasib sang pohon karena ditinggal oleh Mi- oke! ini mulai OOT

kita kembali tengok dua sejoli kuning yang sedang asiknya duduk di bangku taman.

" eng... Rin kurasa belnya telah berbunyi. kita kekelas yuk! " ajak Len sambil menarik tangan Rin

" ah.. ayuk " kata Rin sambil berdiri

dan mereka pun pergi kekelas masing-masing... sedikit catatan di sini Rin dan Miku sekelas tapi Len nya beda sendiri. Rin dan Miku kelas biologi sedang Len kelas sejarah.

* * *

><p><strong>DI KELAS BIO <strong>

di kelas ini tidak terlalu ramai, semuanya teratur dan tidak ada yang membuat kegaduhan, palingan cuma murid-murid sedang bermain bola kertas dan mencoret-coret dinding #eh?!

" hah.." Miku menghela napas berat sambil menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

" Miku? " ucap Rin yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Rin

" eng.. " erang Miku dan tidak berkutik sama sekali dari posisinya. Rin yang melihat hal ini langsung angkat bahu.

**srekkk**

suara pintu bergeser dan menampakan seorang wanita bersurai brunette sebahu yang ber-name tag 'sakine meiko' dengan anggun memasuki kelas dan segera menghampiri meja guru.

" _ohayou!_ murid-murid! " ucap meiko-sensei dengan senyumannya

" _ohayou_! _sensei_! " ucap murid murid itu kompak

" nah! seperti biasa kita akan mempelajari fisika, keluarkan buku kalian, dan buka halaman 145 " ucap meiko-_sensei_

" baik_ sensei_ " ucap para murid-murid

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME SAMPAI BEL ISTIRAHAT.<br>**

**KRINGGG!**

terdengar kembali bel yang 'ohsotidakelitnya' di seluruh penjuru VHS jangan tanya Author kenapa belnya begitu

" nah! bel istirahat telah berbunyi kalian bisa keluar sekarang, tapi jangan lupa mengerjakan prnya ya! jaa minna-san " ucap meiko-_sensei_ dan segera meninggalkan kelas itu. di susul oleh para murid-murid dan hanya meninggalkan Miku dan Rin

" Miku mau ke kantin gk? " ajak Rin kepada Miku yang sedang bergalau ria

" emm... ayuk " kata Miku. mereka (MikuRin bukan yuri) segera meninggalkan kelas itu dan menuju kantin

* * *

><p><strong>DI KANTIN. <strong>

di kantin sekolah VHS yang luas, stand-stand makanan terjajar rapi, murid-murid mengantri dengan rapihnya, dan keramain yang cukup penuh walaupun gak penuh-penuh banget sih, tapi tetap aja namanya penuh! (-_-)

" kita duduk dimana ya? ini udah cukup ramai... " kata miku sambil menggaruk kepalanya

" disitu ada yang kosong! kita kesana aja! " kata Rin sambil menggandeng tangan Miku (Author : cieee~~~ *ditendang Len*)

MikuRin (bukan Yuri) menghampiri meja yang di tunjuk Rin, setelah sampai mereka duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan.

" kamu mau pesan apa? biar aku yang pesanin" tawar Rin kepada Miku

" eng... aku jus negi dan steak negi aja! " ujar Miku. jangan tanya Author kenapa ada makanan kayak gitu.

" oh.. oke! kamu tunggu sini ya! " kata Rin sambil tersenyum, dan segera meninggalkan Miku.

Miku masih teringat kejadian fluffy tadi bagi yang di perankan sahabatnya sendiri, Miku masih termenung dia mengingat perjuangannya cintanya... tapi pasti aja ada hal yang mengganggunya contohnya...

**FLASHBACK**

**_dengan wajah memerah bagaikan tomat dan keberanian yang sudah penuh(?), Miku ingin memberi surat cintanya kepada senpai-nya. Yuuma_**

**_" s-senpai... i-ini.. " ucap Miku yang tergagap sambil menyerahkan surat cinta kepad Yuuma_**

**_Yuuma hanya mengangkat alis dan ingin segera mengambil surat tersebut, namun tiba-tiba..._**

**_BRAKK!_**

**_terdengar suara benda ralat sesuatu terjatuh. alhasil Yuuma dan Miku-pun menengok ke 'sesuatu' itu, dan ternyata terlihat sorang gadis bersurai pink pastel sedang jatuh terduduk dan meringis, Yuuma sebagai laki-laki gentle pun medekati gadis itu dan segera membawanya ke UKS, oh ayolah... Yuuma sebagai laki-laki gentle tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang gadis jatuh dan kesakitan. namun Yuuma meninggalkan Miku dengan wajah cengok dan menjatuhkan surat cintanya_**

**FLASHBACK END **

setelah kejadian itu Yuuma dan gadis itu resmi pacaran setelah melewati PDKT yang lama... dan menyisakan Miku yang hatinya telah tersayat, namun tenang... Miku tipe orang yang gampang move on

" nah.. Miku! ini pesananya... " kata Rin yang baru datang, sambil membawa nampan berisi jus negi, steak negi, orange float dan sepiring takoyaki

" _nee.. arigatou_ Rin! " kata Miku sambil mengambil pesananya.

" _douita!_ " ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Miku dan Rin pun mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang dan khusyu (?) namun ketenangan mereka terusik oleh kedatangan perempuan bersurai _Pink _dan_ forest green_, gak tau mareka? dengan senang hati Author akan memberi tahu! #halah.. mereka adalah megurine Luka dan Nakajima Gumi.

" Hai Miku! Hai Rin! " ucap mereka (LukaGumi bukan yuri) kompak.

" hai! " ucap Rin dan langsung melanjutkan makannya

" Hai! " ucap Miku sambil tersenyum.

" boleh kami duduk disini? " tanya Luka.

" tentu boleh! " ujar Rin

" a_rigatou_ " ucap LukaGumi (bukan Yuri)

" kau pesan apa Luka? " tanya Gumi kepada Luka

" aku pesan strawberry float dan Tuna balado! kalau kamu apa Gumi? " tanya Luka kembali.

" aku kayak biasa... jus wortel dan sup wortel! " jawab Gumi sambil menunjuk nampannya

" ohh... " Ucap Luka

acara makan merekapun berlanjut kembali dengan obrolan, bercanda sampai ... menggosip

**KRINGGG!**

acara makan merekapun terhenti dengan suara bel yang 'ohsotidakelitnya' membuat murid-murid yang di kantin berhamburan menuju kelas mereka

" ah.. jus negiku masih banyak... kubawa kekelas aja deh! " ucap Miku sambil membawa gelas plastik jus neginya

" yaudah! Luka, Gumi! kita kekelas duluan ya! jaa! " ucap Rin sambil melambaikan tangan di susul Miku yang melambaikan tangan juga.

" ayuuk Rin kita kekelas! " ucap miku menarik tangan Rin.

" iyaa! eh itu Len! LENN! " ucap Rin dan teriak Len sambil menunjuk Len -nya

Len yang mendengar teriakan dari Rin pun menengok ke arah Rin

" ah.. hai Rin! hai Miku! " ucap Len dan menghampiri Rin dan Miku sambil membawa temanya

" hai! " ucap Miku dan segera meminum jus nya

" ini temen baru ku perkenalkan nama-

**DUAKKK**

**BYUURR**

* * *

><p><strong>ahh... chapter 1 selesai! maaf jika jelek, aneh dan jayus! soalnya saya tidak terlalu berbakat dalam menulis! dan maaf jika ini sangat mainstream, saya harapkan kritik saran kepada para senpai-senpai yang telah membaca fic aneh ini! saya ucapakan sekali lagi gomen!<strong>

**saya harapkan kritik saran dan reviewnya! **

**san belajar mengharagai karya orang lain.**


End file.
